OneOshot Muñeco de Arcilla
by LiizChan
Summary: Naruto Desde su cumpleaños numero 12 vio por primer vez a Hinata, y desde ese dia no dejar de seguirla esperando una mirada de ella, han pasado varios años y sigue igual, hasta que un día desesperado decide entregar lo mas valioso de su vida, por verla.


Hola^^  
Bueno aquí traigo un OneShot, es narrado por Naruto, y es el primero que he hecho en mi vida.

Espero les guste.

Muñeco de arcilla

Cumplí 12 años el día que Hinata tropezó conmigo y boto el dinero que llevaba para el encargo de su padre, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado horas atrás. Sus ojos tan hermoso que irradiaban la luz de la misma luna, muy abiertos me dejaron claro lo asustada que estaba además de ser la niña mas hermosa que mis ojos vieron en ese cumpleaños.

-disculpa no fue mi intensión –dije ayudándole a recoger las monedas-

Torpemente las recibió, no dijo nada y así mismo se fue.

Desde la mañana de mi cumpleaños numero doce, Hinata hizo albergue en mi mente.  
Todos los días salía para verla así fuera de lejos, por que al parecer vivía castigada ya que muy poco se la veía fuera de su casa jugando con sus amigos, salía únicamente para asistir a la academia y entrenamientos con su sensei y claro, los encargos de su amargado padre.  
Era casi imposible tener algún tipo de contacto con ella pues cuando iba a la academia su padre o su primo Neji la acompañaba, no la dejaban mirar a ningún lado y la esperaban desde una hora antes que saliera de la academia. Su primo era un poco menos estricto, el solo cumplía órdenes de su tío.

Cuando salía para los encargos iba corriendo y se devolvía igual, pues su padre la esperaba en la puerta. Yo la llamaba con silbiditos esperando que me premiara tan solo con una mirada pero jamás lo hizo. Así pase unos cuanto cumpleaños más, observándola desde diferentes ángulos de la calle.

Desesperado una noche sentado entre las ramas de un árbol lleno de polillas les pedí a ellas que por favor devoraran mis sentimientos por ella, pues como veía las cosas yo para ella no existía.  
Cruzar una mirada con Hinata era más difícil que olvidarla.  
Esa noche no me moleste por cambiarme de ropa, me tire en las sabanas desordenadas de mi habitación y al cerrar los ojos una voz me pregunto al oído

-"¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar para tener el privilegio de observarla como nadie lo pudiera hacer?"

Recordé la imagen de ella recogiendo el dinero y de los tantos días que la perseguí para poder siquiera rozarla y nunca lograr nada, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entre mis sueños respondí

-"ofrezco mis ojos, mis manos, mis piernas, mis pensamientos, todo"  
-"así será" –termino la voz mi respuesta-

Al día siguiente mis ojos se abrieron como si fuera la primera vez que capta el inicio del día, ella acostada de lado en su cama, acurrucada y abrigada por la sabana que la cubría del frio que tal vez sintió esa noche. No entendí lo que pasaba pero era feliz de poder verla de esa manera, tan hermosa, su largo cabello de color oscuro que daba vida todo su alrededor, sus parpados entre cerrados dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos color perla y sus mejillas rosadas que no desentonaban nada con el color de sus delicados labios. Poseía la piel más suave que nadie quisiera tocar y la sonrisa más bella que nadie jamás quisiera olvidar.  
Se acerco a mí y yo más emocionado que nunca sentí la necesidad inmediata de llevar mis manos hacia ella, pero no controlaba ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, consternado lo intente otra vez y en ese momento ella acaricio mi rostro y dijo:

-"buenos días pequeño zum"

Le quise decir que ese no era mi nombre, pero no sabia como mover mis labios. Asustado me di cuenta que Hinata era mas grande que yo y gracias al reflejo de la ventana puede ver mi nueva imagen que poseía. Era un muñeco de arcilla de pelo rubio hecho en lana, vestido con pedazos de tela a cuadros, la cual era mi camisa y un pantalón color naranja.

Se cumplió lo que ofrecí por estar cerca de ella, no sabia si estar feliz por cumplir mí anhelado deseo o querer suicidarme por no tener vida, pero no sabía si la tenía para poder hacerlo.  
Después de los bueno días Hinata se vistió con su kimono y se fue, regreso en la noche con los ojitos rojos, parecía que había llorado demasiado, dijo en voz alta ya no tener motivos para soportar los abusos de su padre. Ese día por las chismosas del pueblo que el niño de las "mechas bonitas", como ella lo llamaba dejaría de perseguirla y llamarla a silbidos pues su vida se la había llevado el ángel de la muerte la noche anterior sin explicación alguna, dejando solo el cuerpo extendido en la cama.

Su reacción me dejo desconcertado, yo creí que ella no se había percatado se mi existencia, pero me equivoque por que ese niño se había convertido en su esperanza, su ilusión, su motivación para aguantar la insoportable vida que llevaba. Saco miles de dibujos en donde el niño de las "mechas bonita" era el protagonista, mis ojos querían explotar en lagrimas pues por un miedo absurdo nunca tuve el valor de liberarla de su realidad y haberla amado como ella esperaba que algún día lo hiciera, ahora ella sufre por creerme muerto sin saber que ese niño se llamaba zum, su muñeco de arcilla.

Esa noche una polilla se paro encima de su cuerpo, ilumino y se lo llevo. Desde esa noche espero a esa polilla para que me saque de este cuerpo de arcilla y me lleve con ella, quien creyéndome muerto pidió morir también y acompañarme en ese lugar donde la muerte jamás me llevo.


End file.
